There is known an epicyclical gear train which comprises center wheels, carrier, satellites, installed on carrier studs through bearings. Moreover, satellites and studs are installed with a set eccentricity, and the bearings are concentric to carrier studs, and the outer bearing diameter is smaller than the internal diameter of satellite by a double eccentricity amount, and the studs' axes are offset from the satellites by an eccentricity value (referring to Patent RU2398145, IPC. F16H 1/48, published on 27 Aug. 2010).
The problem to be solved by this known device is to improve the epicyclical gear train by eliminating a load imbalance and uneven wear of the gear elements work surfaces.
However, in heavily loaded gears cantilever mounting of the satellite on the carrier's studs leads to significant stud bending and uneven distribution of load along satellite's tooth, inside and off-side center wheels, and as a result, to damage of the interacting teeth edges of the center wheels and satellites, and the contact between bearing rolling elements and stud's surface in a limited area (in area of active forces applied) leads to only part wear of the stud's surface-working area, and stud's area, opposite to the forces applied, remains unworn, which leads to uneven wear of the carrier and its life reduction.
The epicyclical (planetary) gear train which was chosen as the closest analogue and contains center wheels, carrier, satellites, installed on shaft with bearings. Moreover, satellites and shafts are installed with set eccentricity, and satellites are installed on the shafts, ends of which are placed in carrier's body on the bearings, concentric with the shafts, and upon that outer diameter of shaft's working part, on which satellites are placed and with which they interact, is smaller than internal diameter of satellite by the double eccentricity amount, and shafts' axes are displaced from satellites' axes by the set eccentricity value (referring to Patent RU2444658, IPC. F16H 1/48, published on 10 Mar. 2012).
In this implementation of the well-known epicyclical gear train, the shaft deformation is symmetrical relatively to carrier's body parts and doesn't lead to misalignment of the satellite axes relatively to the axes of center gear wheels. Wear of the shaft outer surface, which interacts with satellite internal diameter, is uniform, since satellite makes not only hobbling motions towards the shaft, but roll motions as well, and bearings work as in usual gear box.
However, the known design is aimed only at elimination of uneven load of the elements, transmits only rotation motion and cannot stop at least one satellite, i.e. blocks it, that reduces its functionality significantly, and as a result narrows the range of its application.